anniversaire
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: one shot toute mimi, toute courte. Alors pour le résumé, Quatre est attendu par son amant pour leur 6 mois, ce dernier est très inquiet du retard de Quatre,qui est parti en mission.


auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
E-mail : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
genre : U. A, OOC, yaoi   
  
couple : Surprise^^  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi ! Ci pô zuste.  
  
Note : (intervention de moi) ; *******elipse temporelle.  
  
Toute, toute, toute petite fic. Merci à Misao pour sa béta, comme d'hab^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ANNIVERSAIRE_**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**_POV de ... (je vous direz pas, vous le saurez à la fin)_**  
  
  
  
J'ignore ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. Quatre... pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète autant pour toi ? Tu es un soldat tout comme moi, et le fait que nous soyons ensemble ne change rien à cela ! Si en fait ça change tout... depuis 5 mois et demi, demain 6, je m'inquiète tout le temps, dès que tu es en mission, je m'inquiétais déjà avant que nous nous déclarions alors maintenant... C'est l'effet de mon amour pour toi ! J'ai si peur de te perdre. Tu as su illuminer ma vie avec ta présence, avec ton amour. Ce n'est que depuis que je te connais que m'a vie à un but : t'aimer et tout faire pour te rendre heureux !  
Et l'amour que tu m'as donné en retour m'as vraiment comblé. J'ai appris à avoir foi en un avenir radieux, à accepter les faiblesses de l'humanité ainsi que les miennes, et à ne jamais renoncer ! Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est toi qui m'as enseigné la force qu'est l'espoir. Tu m'as aussi appris une autre force : celle de l'amour. Cette force invincible, tu me l'as appris et je t'ai aidée à approfondir celle qui est en toi : celle de l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi.  
L'amour... celui que tu as su lire dans mes yeux, tous comme les émotions que j'essayaient désespérément de cacher pour ne pas souffrir. Tu as su me rassurer et m'offrir un rêve que je croyais irréalisable, celui de pouvoir t'aimer. Tu m'as offert ton amour et sans plus réfléchir j'ai répondu à ton offre et j'ai sauté à pied joint dans ce rêve merveilleux ou nous vivons tous les deux désormais. Tu as su conquérir mon coeur et mon corps par la même occasion. Tu es le seul à n'avoir jamais pu me toucher, le seul à n'avoir jamais eu le droit de dessiner mes muscles de tes doigts fins. Au coucher comme au réveil. (Chercher pas le rapport avec la fic, j'avais juste envie de le fourrer quelque part, alors voilà^^.). Tu as eu assez de courage pour prendre le risque de te déclarer au risque d'être rejeté, et ceci en temps de guerre. Tu n'as pas écouté tes peurs, mais ton coeur, c'est l'un des traits de caractère que je préfère chez toi, car quoi qu'il arrive tu suis toujours ton coeur. Tu as su donner de la couleur à ma vie, tu as peint notre amour et il resplendit en toi... pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai peur de ne plus jamais voir la lueur qui émane de tes yeux, cette lueur de joie et d'amour, et tout ceci car tu es parti en mission et que tu as 3 heures de retard. Je ne devrais pourtant pas m'inquiéter... Je sais que des fois il y a des imprévus et qu'il est parfois impossible de revenir à la base mais quand même cela fait 3 heures. Quatre tu es tout pour moi... je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. J'existe car toi tu existes... tu es mon soleil, ma raison de vivre... s'il t'était arrivé quelque ch... non... non, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! tu va arriver je le sais. Après tout tu es mon étoile et les étoiles ne meurt qu'après un long moment. Tu m'as appris l'espoir je ne peux donc pas penser à de telles choses, tu m'en voudrais ! Je vais être fort Quatre, fort pour toi. Je sais qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivé... et que tu ne va pas tarder... tu me l'as juré avant de partir, tu m'as dit : "Mon coeur, je te promet que je serais là pour notre anniversaire, nos 6 mois sont beaucoup trop important pour moi ! ". Et j'ai confiance en toi, il est 23 h 30, nous serons bientôt le 9 octobre et nos 6 mois sonneront mais je sais que tu ne vas pas tarder à rentrer.  
  
****************************  
  
_30 minutes plus tard.  
  
La grande horloge sonne minuit et au même moment la porte s'ouvre._  
  
**_  
  
  
_** -Quatre. _Je m'écris en me dirigeant vers le couloir de l'entrée pour constater avec bonheur qu'il n'est pas blessé.  
  
_-Heero, (maintenant vous savez qui c'est^^), je t'avais dit que je serais là à l'heure de nos 6 mois. Désolé pour le retard mais les soldats de Oz ont sacrement bien bouclé le périmètre. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le ris..._ je l'arrête en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
_ -Chut... chut, ce n'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, en entier et pile à l'heure ou tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais pour la première fois. _Je lui dis en l'enlaçant par la taille et en laissant mes larmes d'inquiétudes couler. _Je t'aime poussin.  
  
-Calme toi... je suis là, je t'aime mon coeur. Joyeux anniversaire._ Me dit-il en m'embrassant.  
  
_-Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi tenshi._ Lui dis-je en le serrant fort dans mes bras, puis nous allons dans la cuisine pour que mon amour puisse manger un petit quelque chose et après nous montons dans notre chambre pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

** FIN.  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez moi une pitite review alors ^^ . Et si ça vous a pas plu et bien faite la même chose pour critiquer, ça ne feras que m'aider à m'améliorer^^  
  
Bye, Vivi-chan.  
  



End file.
